Caroline's Choice
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Cosas de niños... cosas complejas.


*******Aviso:****Este fic participa en el Reto temático de Mayo "Tres son multitud"del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liasions".**

***Disclaimer: Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a L.J Smith y a los creadores y productores de la serie y a la cadena CW.**

***Aviso n° 2: El fic es AU. Todos humanos.**

**_oOo_**

Caroline se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, se sonrió a si misma y asintió satisfecha con su estilo del día. Dio vueltas sobre si misma sujetando la falda de su vestido rosa.

-Caroline, dulzura, detente ya, te marearas. - advirtió la sheriff Forbes, mirando con una sonrisa reprobatoria a su hija.

Caroline se detuvo entre risitas. Su madre se acercó a su pequeña hija y acarició sus rubios cabellos atados en dos trenzas. -Eres una niña traviesa...pero eres mi niña traviesa. Ahora debemos irnos a la escuela o llegaremos tarde. Y nos quieres llegar tarde al primer día de primer grado ¿Verdad? - En respuesta la pequeña Caroline sacudió la cabeza.

-Me los imaginaba...- dijo la sheriff sonriendo y colocándole la chaqueta a su hija. -¿Emocionada por ver a Elena y Bonnie? ¿Y a Matt y Tyler? - preguntó.

Caroline asintió. - Jugaremos con la pelota de Ty hoy... y Elena dijo que me prestaría su barbie hada...- respondió la niña de seis años.

-Eso suena bien.- dijo. -Bien, ya estamos listas, agarra tu mochila y salgamos.- apremió mama Forbes.

Caroline corrió a tomar su mochila, luego salió emocionada de su habitación rosa de princesa.

_**_oOo_**

La sheriff Forbes llevó de la mano a su saltarina e inquieta niña rubia hasta la entrada de la escuela. En cuanto Caroline divisó a Bonnie y a Elena, se lanzó a la carrera.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas sin despedirte de tu mama? - le recordó gentilmente.

Caroline regresó sobre sus pasos, balanceando su mochila y su lonchera. Mama Forbes la estrechó en un apretado abrazo y le dio un sonoro beso en la sonrojada mejilla.

-Diviértete cariño, nos vemos a la salida.-

Caroline asintió, se dió la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia sus amigas.

- ¡Cuídate! Y... ¡Aprende mucho! ¡Escucha a la maestra! Y... ¡Te amo! - gritó la sheriff Forbes a su espalda.

Caroline rió. - Claro mamá, también te amo...- respondió la niña.

La sheriff Forbes se aseguró que su hija entrara segura y se marchó a su trabajo. Cada día estaba más orgullosa de su preciosa y dulce hija.

**_oOo_**

Finalmente Caroline se hallaba sentada junto con Bonnie y Elena, cuando la maestra llamó la atención de todos los pequeños niños. -Bien niños, presten atención un momento. Me gustaría presentarle a dos nuevos amiguitos que van a empezar a compartir con ustedes y quiero que ustedes compartan con ellos y sean amigables ¿De acuerdo?. Pueden pasar chicos.- dijo la maestra y a través de la puerta entraron una pequeña niña rubia y otro de cabello y ojos oscuros.

-Niños, digan ¡Hola! A Rebekah y Kol Mikaelson son hermanos.-

-¡Hola! - dijeron todos los niños al unisonó.

-Pueden ir a sentarse, allá en la mesa rosa.- le dijo la maestra a los hermanos.

Rebekah se encaminó hacia la mesa donde Elena, Bonnie y Caroline, pero Kol rechistó. -Es una mesa rosa...de niñas, todas son niñas, y yo no, quiero sentarme en otro lugar.- dijo Kol. Quien estaba más preocupado de que los gérmenes de las niñas se le pegaran.

Su hermano rodó los ojos y los dejó atrás.

Al final la maestra los mando a sentarse en una mesita color verde con otros chicos.

A medida que Rebekah se acercaba a la mesa, Caroline la miraba con curiosidad. Rebekah Mikaelson, igual de rubia que ella, y con su largo cabello suelto y con un cintillo con un lazo, y en vez de un vestido rosa tenia uno purpura.

Ella se sentó en la sillita vacía al lado de Elena.

-Hola...- saludó Rebekah con una amplia sonrisa.

Las demás niñas le devolvieron el saludo y pronto entablaron una seria conversación sobre la importancia de sus osos de peluche. Luego descubrieron que a la recién llegada a la que nunca habían visto en el pueblo, recién se había mudado junto con su familia.

Ella les comentó que tenía cuatro hermanos y que ella era la única niña, Caroline alardeó de su status de hija única y Bonnie lamentó nos tener más hermanos, Elena por otro lado, le comentó que ella tenía un hermano pequeño que era divertido.

Cuando empezaron a hablar de lo lindo que eran los arcoíris, un niño se les acercó e interrumpió la entusiasta conversación.

No era otro que Tyler.

Un pequeño revoltoso aunque inteligente de grandes ojos y un cabello oscuro despeinado.

Dejó sobre la mesita, justo frente a Caroline un dibujo infantil de un corazón rosa.

- ¡Hola Caroline! Hice esto para ti, espero te guste... ¡adiós!- dijo con rapidez y una sonrisa nerviosa y se alejó antes de que la niña pudiese decir nada.

Caroline tomó el dibujo en sus pequeñas manos, le gustaba, especialmente por el color rosado en el.

Bonnie y Elena se miraron y rieron con complicidad. Caroline las miró confundida. -¿Qué?- preguntó inocentemente.

Elena desvió la mirada a su propio vestido azul celeste, y su cabello castaño se balanceó en su cola de caballo alta atada con un gran lazo. - ¿De verdad no lo notas Car? Le gustas a Tyler, desde el verano...- respondió la castaña.

Caroline frunció el ceño. -¿De verdad?- preguntó, mirando ahora a Bonnie por respuestas.

Bonnie asintió.

Caroline pensó y meditó el asunto como un infante haría. Al final llegó a una conclusión certera.

Que también le gustaba Tyler...y mucho. ¿Cómo podía haberlo pasado por alto? Tyler le parecía el niño más guapo de todos en la escuela, se sentía sonrojar cuando jugaban juntos y sentía mariposas en su estomago. Todo demasiado nuevo para ella, sensaciones demasiadas curiosas para ella, aunque divertidas. **Suspiró **sin darse cuenta.

-Creo que Tyler es...lindo.- admitió tímidamente Caroline.

Bonnie jadeó sorprendida y Elena se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Caroline se sonrojó.

- ¡Lo sabía! - chilló Elena. - Tyler y Caroline sentados en un árbol besándose, besándose, besándose...- empezó a cantar Elena riendo, Bonnie se le unió también.

Caroline iba a protestar diciendo algo sobre lo asqueroso que le resultaba la baba de los niños llena de gérmenes cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el primer receso del día. De inmediato todos los niños se agolparon en la salida mientras la maestra los hacía salir ordenadamente.

Las niñas no se quedaron atras y salieron con sus loncheras, se sentaron juntas en los columpios, Caroline había guardado el dibujo en su bolsillo. Empezaron a comer sus meriendas, sandwiches, galletas y jugos preparados por sus madres, o en el caso de Bonnie, su abuela. Ella se dio cuenta de que Rebekah no tenía para comer. Sacudiéndose las migas de su vestidito blanco Bonnie preguntó: - ¿Cómo es que no tienes para merendar?-

Rebekah la miró -Mis hermanos mayores nos traerán la merienda a Kol y a mí en cualquier momento.- respondió.

-Oh, está bien, ¿No quieres una galleta de chispas de chocolate mientras tanto? - preguntó Bonnie.

Rebekah asintió con una sonrisa, aceptando la galleta que esta le tendía. Se lo agradeció y empezó a comer la deliciosa galleta hecha por la abuela de Bonnie.

Pronto el patio se llenó de niños y niñas de otros grados.

Dos chicos mayores se acercaron a Rebekah.

-bekah.- llamó el que parecía ser el mayor.

Rebekah los vio y con una amplia y aniñada sonrisa se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano. - ¡Elijah! - exclamó. El la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. - ¡Hey! Solo han pasado un par de horas desde que no nos vemos.- dijo el joven de catorce años.

-Lo sé, pero igual te extrañe.- respondió la niña.

Elijah le sonrió con adoración.

- ¿Y a mí no me extrañaste hermanita? - preguntó su otro hermano, de nueve años.

Ella se separó de Elijah antes de responderle -Claro que si Nik, mucho.- dijo y se sonrieron.

-Bekah, aquí tienes tu comida.- dijo Elijah tendiéndole una lonchera. -Ahora bien... ¿Donde está Kol? - le preguntó.

Rebekah se encogió de hombros, pero justo en ese momento Kol apareció a sus espaldas. -Tengo mucha hambre, ¿Trajeron mi comida? - reclamó el pequeño, con el ceño fruncido.

Elijah suspiró. -Sí, aquí esta.- respondió, dándole la comida. Mientras Kol se alejaba sin decir nada mas, Rebekah presentó a sus nuevas amigas.

- Elijah, Klaus, estas son mis nuevas amigas, Elena, Caroline y Bonnie. Y estos son mis hermanos mayores de los que les hablaba, Elijah y Klaus Mikaelson, Finn no está aquí, el es mucho mayor.- explico la rubia.

Elijah les sonrió educado. -Hola niñas.- dijo simplemente.

Ellas murmuraron apenadas un saludo, casi balbuceando pues no estaban acostumbradas a estar con chicos mucho mayores y tan guapos.

A Caroline se le salió del bolsillo el dibujo de Klaus y cayó al suelo.

- Oye, se te ha caído esto.- avisó Klaus, inclinándose y recogiéndolo. El miró el dibujo con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa torcida. - ¿Tu dibujaste esto? Está bien feo...- dijo Klaus.

Caroline se indignó. -¡No! - exclamó - ¡No lo hice yo y no está feo!- se defendió la niña. Rebekah miró con reprobación a su hermano mayor - ¡Nik! - le gritó.

Elijah intervino antes de que todo se saliera de control. -señoritas, tendrán que disculpar a mi hermano.- dijo el mayor arrebatándole el dibujo a Klaus de las manos y devolviéndoselo a su dueña.

Una aun molesta Caroline murmuró un -gracias-

-Si, disculpen a mi idiota hermano- dijo Rebekah sacándole la lengua. -El critica todos los dibujos que ve porque se cree un artista solo porque ha estado dos veranos en el campamento de arte...- explicó Rebekah.

-Es que...soy un artista, pequeña hermana- respondió Klaus con aire de autosuficiencia.

- Como digas, hermano. Es hora de irnos.- dijo Elijah tomándolo por los hombros y empujándolo en la otra dirección. El mayor les dirigió una ultima mirada de disculpa a las niñas y le guiño el ojo a su hermana.

Cuando se hubieron ido Rebekah empezó a comer y Bonnnie y Elena trataron de consolar a su amiga.

Elena estaba a punto de sacar sus barbies para animar a Caroline cuando otras personas se aproximaron a ellas.

Resultaron ser Matt y Tyler, el primero, rubio y de brillantes y amplios ojos azules llegó a ellas primero con una gran sonrisa. Saludó a Elena primero. Cuando Tyler llegó frente a Caroline le regaló una dulce sonrisa infantil que fue correspondida.

-¿Oigan quieren venir a jugar con la pelota de Tyler?- preguntó el simpático Matt.

Rebekah saltó de inmediato, emocionada. -Si, me encanta jugar a la pelota.- dijo yendo junto a Matt. Él le sonrió. - A mi también.- respondió.

Elena y Bonnie también siguieron a Rebekah, pero Caroline se quedó.

- Creo que no...no quiero arruinar mi nuevo vestido rosa, no ven lo lindo que es.- dijo seriamente.

Elena y Bonnie compartieron una mirada y rieron.

-¿Segura Car? - preguntó Matt.

Caroline asintió fervientemente.

-vayan ustedes primero, iré luego- dijo Tyler a los demás.

Matt se encogió de hombros, y de nuevo las pequeñas Elena y Bonnie se miraron y rieron infantilmente.

El grupo se fue al patio a jugar, dejando solos a Caroline y Tyler sentados en los columpios.

Se extendió un incomodo silencio entre ellos, y Caroline empezó a hacer como si estuviese **leyendo **las tiras cómicas de My Little Pony impresas en su lonchera.

-Entonces... ¿Te ha gustado el dibujo? - preguntó el niño balanceando sus piernas.

Caroline lo miró tímidamente. - Si... me parece lindo.- respondió. Tyler le sonrió.

El impulsivo y espontaneo Tyler se acercó a Caroline y le robo un corto, dulce beso. Sus labios se **tocaron **solo por un segundo pero fue suficiente para que Caroline sintiera cientos de mariposas en su estomago revolotear furiosas. Ella quedó sorprendida y en shock, era la primera vez que eso le ocurría, su primer beso...dado por Tyler, su amigo.

Tyler rió travieso y se marchó corriendo. Caroline también soltó una risa nerviosa y se quedó sentada en el mismo lugar, meciéndose suavemente.

Para su sorpresa la pelota naranja de Tyler rodó por su lado y desapareció tras la valla blanca de la escuela. Y entonces escuchó a sus amigos. -¡Pásala Car! ¡Tírala de vuelta Caroline! - le decían. Ella resopló y se paró del columpio. -De acuerdo, ¡De acuerdo!- respondió, y fue tras la pelota.

Esta había logrado pasar por uno de los espacios vacios de la cerca y terminado afuera a solo centímetros de la valla. Caroline resopló de nuevo, molesta. Eso requeriría esfuerzo, y hacer maniobras que podrían manchar su vestido. Cuando vio todo perdido, y estaba por arrodillarse y estirarse para recogerla, una persona pasó caminando por la acera al otro lado de la cerca y se detuvo y la observó.

-Oye, pequeña ¿Es esa tu pelota? - preguntó una voz de chico mucho mayor. Caroline de inmediato alzó la vista para observar al extraño.

Era definitivamente mucho mayor, incluso más que Elijah el hermano de Rebekah.

-Si..- respondió Caroline lentamente, con precaución. Su madre le había advertido cientos de veces sobre hablar con extraños.

El joven se acercó con una sonrisa gentil y mirada amable.-No te preocupes ya te la doy. - dijo.

El chico se inclinó y tomo la pelota, y la empujó por el espacio vacío de la cerca, hasta los pequeños pies de Caroline. Esta última observo de cerca al joven con curiosidad, era muy atractivo. Tenía ojos verdes, cabello castaño oscuro peinado de una forma divertida (según ella) levantado, y unas cejas bastante pobladas.

-Bueno, allí tienes...-

- Caroline.- le respondió la niña.

El chico sonrió. -Caroline...claro. Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Stefan. Bueno, ten más cuidado la próxima vez. - le dijo, y se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino.

Caroline observó al misterioso Stefan marcharse y luego regresó corriendo al patio de juegos, lanzando la pelota directo a los brazos de Matt.

**_oOo_**

Finalmente era la hora de la salida y todos los niños salían para esperar a que sus padres, abuelos, o hermanos los fueran a buscar. La pequeña Caroline no era la excepción y salió junto con Bonnie y Elena a sentarse en un banco a esperar a su mama.

Conforme los minutos pasaban más niños se iban con sus padres, la abuela de Bonnie paso a recogerla y saludo con cariño maternal a las otras dos niñas y Bonnie se despidió de ellas moviendo la mano.

Luego una amargada Vickie pasó en busca de Matt, el niño se fue con su hermana con expresión derrotada. Elena fue la siguiente en irse cuando su padre llegó por ella.

Tyler notó a Caroline sola, sentada y mirando al vacio y se fue a sentar con ella. Podrían hacerse compañía mientras sus madres llegaban.

Caroline le sonrió tímidamente al verlo y balbuceó un pequeño -hola- que Tyler devolvió con una sonrisa amplia y brillante. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a la rubia si podría sentarse con ella durante el recreo del día siguiente, su madre apareció por la esquina frustrando el intento. Con una sonrisa de disculpa Tyler dejó un beso fugaz en la mejilla de la niña y se fue corriendo hacia su madre.

Caroline sonrió y toco el lugar en su mejilla donde los labios de Tyler se habían posado. Para el momento ya Caroline sabía que su madre estaba atrasada, seguramente por algo relacionado a su agitado trabajo.

La niña miró a su alrededor notando que apenas quedaban solo un puñado mas de niños aparte de ella.

De repente alguien se lanzó a su lado, en el asiento vacío. Ella soltó un gritito y dio un pequeño salto, entonces vio la cara del intruso.

-¡Tu! - exclamó con molestia al ver a Nik, el fastidioso y grosero hermano mayor de Rebekah.

-Yo- respondió con una sonrisa.

Caroline lo fulminó con la mirada, se cruzó de brazos dramáticamente y giró su rostro en la otra dirección, con la barbilla bien alzada.

Nik rió por los bajo. -Oye, vengo en paz. Eres una de las nuevas amigas de mi hermanita, no quiero problemas.- dijo el niño.

Caroline los escuchó y aunque reticente, los miró.

-Fuiste maleducado y malo, no como tu otro hermano.- respondió ella.

El frunció el ceño. - Es como soy y no me voy a disculpar. Y si, Elijah es todo un nerd baboso, es los que le hace ser el favorito de nuestro padre, supongo.-

Caroline abrió su boca para seguir discutiendo pero él la interrumpió -Eres linda y fuiste agradable con Bekah en su primer día, así que te hice esto...- dijo sacando de su bolso una hoja de papel doblada y extendiéndola hacia ella.

Per Caroline no la tomó, lo miró con desconfianza y arrugó su pequeña nariz. -No quiero nada, gracias- dijo fríamente.

Nik suspiró ruidosamente. -Sabia que ibas a decir eso...- respondió tranquilamente, desdobló la hoja y le enseño su contenido.

Caroline no quería mirar, segura de que seria una treta, pero de inmediato un vibrante color rosa llamó su atención.

Ella observó el hermoso dibujo con la boca abierta.

Era un paisaje de hermosas flores todas de diferentes tonos de rosado y un corazón perfectamente dibujado imitaba el sol en el firmamento.

-¿Lo...dibujaste para mi?- preguntó.

Niklaus asintió.

-¿Te gusta?-

Caroline no quería responder honestamente, pero no pudo evitarlo. -Es muy lindo.- respondió asintiendo.

Nik sonrió de oreja a oreja. -Mis dibujos y pinturas suelen ser los mas geniales- dijo entregándoselo. Esta vez Caroline si lo aceptó.

-Gracias- respondió la niña, mas por costumbre que por otra cosa.

Nik asintió.

Caroline con alivio divisó a su madre llegando apurada.

-Ya mi mama está aquí, me voy.- dijo bajando de un salto del banco. Guardó el dibujo de Nik en su bolsillo, junto al de Tyler.

-De acuerdo, te veo mañana...Caroline.- respondió el niño de cabellos cobrizos y ojos azules.

Caroline asintió, distraída, yendo hacia su madre.

La sheriff Forbes abrazó a su hija y besó su mejilla. -Oh bebe, lo siento tanto Caroline, tuve que ocuparme de un papeleo urgente...lamento llegar tan tarde.- se disculpó ansiosamente.

-Está bien mama, me alegra que ya estes aquí- dijo Caroline.

**_oOo_**

Ya al anochecer, Caroline metida en su cama de princesa rosa y con sus pijamas rosas, observaba los dibujos que le habían regalado en la mañana.

La mayor decisión que tenía que hacer esa niña.

Con quien compartir durante el recreo al día siguiente.

**_oOo_**

Este fic originalmente **iba **a participar en el reto, pero al momento de subirlo mi computadora se daño y esa noche era la fecha límite. De igual forma decido subirlo porque me apetece.


End file.
